Main Page
Diese Seite ist unter folgenden Adressen erreichbar: http://www.obamaflu.de.vu/ http://www.schweinegrippe.de.vu/ ---- Verlauf der Ansteckungen weltweit | WHO statement: As of 07:00 GMT, 16 May 2009, 36 countries have officially reported 8451 cases of influenza A(H1N1) infection. Anstieg seit dem Vortag: 931 Infektionen in Deutschland: 14 Sterbefälle weltweit: 72 ---- Generelles: aktuelle Phase der Pandamie http://kurzer-url.ch/0umgl1 Influenzapandemieplan http://kurzer-url.ch/03rw94 "Phase 6 A: Handlungsempfehlungen für Bund, Länder und Dritte (...) • Beginn der Impfstoffproduktion, Verteilung und Zuteilung von Impfstoffen, Durchführung von Schutzimpfungen Phase 6 C Handlungsempfehlungen für Dritte (...) • Impfung bisher ungeimpfter und nicht erkrankter Personen " http://www.who.int/en/ http://www.euro.who.int/ ---- Karten: http://www.pigflumap.com/ http://zwischenzeit.de/blog/?p=204 ---- Official Statements, Investigations Swine Flu May Be Human Error; WHO Investigates Claim The World Health Organization is investigating a claim by an Australian researcher that the swine flu virus circling the globe may have been created as a result of human error. http://kurzer-url.ch/0hzsh2 ---- Inoffiziele Links (aktuelle Links nach oben): thumb|300px|right The Obama administration is considering an unprecedented fall vaccination campaign that could entail giving Americans three flu shots — one to combat annual seasonal influenza and two targeted at the new swine flu virus spreading across the globe. http://kurzer-url.ch/0i51p9 thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|right Buch: "New World Order" (1919) ---dauert ein wenig--- http://bombast.kilu.de/new_world_order.pdf HIV patients at higher risk from flu, WHO says http://kurzer-url.ch/0prjo5 Die FAZ vom 29.04.2009 berichtet: In der heutigen Ausgabe der „Frankfurter Allgemeinen Sonntagszeitung“ erfährt der Leser auf S.15, warum eine Weltregierung notwendig ist. Die wichtigsten Zitate: „Nur eine globale Institution kann die Menschenrechte garantieren. Und sie muss sie notfalls mit Gewalt durchsetzen“ „Die Freiheit des Individuums bedarf eines starken Staates“ „Tag für Tag müssen sie (die Gelehrten) sich in den Nachrichten darüber belehren lassen, wie schädlich der Mangel an Staatsmacht ist“ „Der Sinn für den Segen zentraler Entscheidungen, die in möglichst großen Räumen durchgesetzt werden können, wächst wieder.“ „`Weltpolizei` ist kein Schimpfwort mehr“ „Die Menschenrechte (…) bedürfen einer menschengemachten, weltzentralen Institution, die sie- notfalls mit Gewalt- durchsetzen kann“ „In der Internationalisierung des Menschenrechtsschutzes zeigt sich die Tendenz zum Weltstaat“ Politik ohne Angst. Politik mit Mut - das ist heute erneut gefragt. Denn wir haben wahrlich keinen Rechtsanspruch auf Demokratie und soziale Marktwirtschaft auf alle Ewigkeit. Unsere Werte müssen sich auch im Zeitalter von Globalisierung und Wissensgesellschaft behaup- ten. Und wenn sie sich behaupten sollen, dann müssen wir bereit sein, die Weichen richtig zu stellen. Auch da sind wieder Widerstände zu überwinden. Es sind wieder Prioritäten zu setzen. Ist dem Wichtigen der Vorrang vor dem weniger Wichtigen zu geben. http://www.cdu.de/doc/pdf/05_06_16_Rede_Merkel_60_Jahre_CDU.pdf "civilian inmate labour program" http://kurzer-url.ch/0s63d5 Fox News: Martial Law If It’s a Pandemic? http://kurzer-url.ch/0o9tk0 thumb|300px|right Texas Doctor Claims Swine Flu Cases Far Worse Than Reported http://kurzer-url.ch/06xz32 Wir müssen nur vor einem geimpft werden, vor der Panik selber http://kurzer-url.ch/0gkgm8 Inside source reveals FEMA & DHS preparing for mass graves and martial law near Chicago http://kurzer-url.ch/0i3741 Besorgniserregende Pentagon-Experimente mit Biokriegs-Impfstoffen http://kurzer-url.ch/0z80u9 EMERGENCY UPDATE: Avian Influenza H5N1 http://kurzer-url.ch/0mepw0 thumb|300px|right Pathogens in the middle of the night Dept of Homeland Security Transporting Refrigerated http://kurzer-url.ch/03g1c8 Ist Obama immun gegen Schweinegrippe? http://kurzer-url.ch/00lz83 Panik wegen Viruspandemie: Ein weiterer Vorwand für eine Weltregierung http://kurzer-url.ch/074z65 Alex Jones Show - FEMA Concentration Camps, Coffins (Part 1) http://kurzer-url.ch/0d86v9 thumb|300px|right Army: 3 vials of virus samples missing from Maryland facility http://kurzer-url.ch/0jkop6 Pläne für Massengräber bestätigt: US-Regierung untersucht die Kapazitäten von Friedhöfen in Vorbereitung auf den Ausbruch einer Seuche http://kurzer-url.ch/0asbm4 FEMA Camp Footage (Concentrations Camps in USA) http://kurzer-url.ch/06nfm0 thumb|300px|right Dokument: civilian prison camps http://kurzer-url.ch/0m9py7 Military Industrial Complex Prepares Mass Graves for U.S. Citizens? http://kurzer-url.ch/0vdus2 thumb|300px|right Der grosse Plan: Was sie mit uns vor haben http://kurzer-url.ch/07ieu5 ---- Related: Chemtrails http://kurzer-url.ch/0bwvw9 Prince Philip, In His Own Words: We Need To 'Cull' The Surplus Population http://kurzer-url.ch/0k77d2 ---- Impfungen & Medikamente: Influenza - Historischer Rückblick bis zur Gegenwart thumb|300px|left Zweifel an Tamiflu thumb|300px|left Schon bei den Wahlen wollte man offenbar Impfungen verteilen... thumb|300px|left Spanische Grippe - Eine Jahrhundertlüge http://kurzer-url.ch/0eu7a4 Eleanora I. McBean, Ph.D., N.D.: Swine Flu Expose http://kurzer-url.ch/0aznd1 ---- Infowars Stream: http://stream.infowars.com ---- RFID thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|left ---- Hinweis in Filmen I am legend thumb|300px|right Time-->Where-->What 02:19-->Sign, right side-->Quarantine - Disease - Contagious 03:56-->Building, sign-->(Biohazard) GR-015, (Biohazard) GR-025 04:17-->background, yellow poster-->(Biohazard) 200? (not eligable) 06:54-->background, black poster-->Be aware Be prepared 06:58-->front-->A giant Poster with children's faces 22:11-->Newspaper-->Question, call: 1-800-14-SAFETY (???) 01:26:06-->Woman says-->"In 2009 a deadly virus spread throughout our civilisation, pushing human kind to the edge of extinction. Dr. Robert Navel...etc..." X-Files Bird Flu in Chris Carter's 1998 'Millennium': "It was always about control, Frank." A clip from X-Files creator Chris Carter’s television series Millennium (1996 - 1999) dealing with a killer avian flu virus created and released by the Millennium Group, who want to fulfil an apocalyptic prophesy and bring about a New Dawn (i.e. New World Order). thumb|300px|left